


Cage

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire with a soul: both the beast and the cage that holds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in February 2013
> 
> Theme: Love is a battlefield  
> Prompt: Help, help! I'm being repressed

The monster hasn't gone.

He can hear it inside his head, rattling its cage, screaming to get out. 

'Course, it used to do that before, but back then, they were in agreement - him and it. 

Get the chip out. Smash, bash, kill. Dance on the corpses afterwards.

But then there was _her_ , and then... _that_ happened, and then...

Well, let's just say they've been at loggerheads ever since.

 _He_ can't think about what he did to her without revulsion, _it_ just wants to finish what it started.

But he _is_ it, and it's him. 

Bloody soul! Does your head in.


End file.
